


Houseboat Haven

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sappy, Timeline What Timeline, Yaoi, by Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by CarolineWufei and Duo must take refuge in a houseboat. Only problem: Duo's terrified of water.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Is anyone following us?"  
  
Duo turned to look out the back window of the old pickup truck he and Wufei had swiped from the OZ base several miles back.   
  
"I don't see anybody. I think we lost them," the braided pilot remarked in relief. "So what do we do now?"   
  
"Lay low for a while until they've given up looking for us. It's too dangerous for us to try and leave the area at the moment. This whole region is swarming with OZ personnel," the Chinese teen said, trying to concentrate on his driving, as the road they were on was very curvy and dangerous.   
  
Duo stared forward through the windshield. The trees along the mountain road were hung so low and so close together, it almost felt like they were driving through a tunnel. He shifted his gaze to the side window, where he could catch glimpses of the valley below through breaks in the trees. It was so green and alive. 'Not at all like L2,' he thought sadly. 'Only the rich people could afford anything green and growing. Earth is so beautiful.'   
  
"Where are we going to hole up? A little cabin in the mountains?" the American asked, eyes sparkling in hope.   
  
"No. You'll see soon enough. Master O has made all the arrangements for us," Wufei replied. Duo's brow furrowed in confusion. 'If it's not a cabin, what else could it be around here? We don't dare stay in the town. God, please don't let it some run down shack in the woods with bugs and furry critters and snakes.' The violet-eyed boy suppressed a shudder. He didn't like snakes.   
  
"How long did you say it would take to get there?" he asked after a long moment of silence, desperate for some conversation.   
  
"About twenty minutes." Wufei reached over and flipped on the radio. "If you need something to amuse yourself, listen to some music for a while."   
  
Duo frowned and turned away before Wufei could see the hurt look in his eyes. He knew the Chinese pilot wasn't happy about having been teamed up with him for this last mission. He also knew Wufei was even less happy about going into hiding with him. He didn't know what he had done to give the other boy such a bad impression of himself. He genuinely liked Wufei, and wanted nothing more than to become friends with the quiet pilot.   
  
'You'd like to become more than friends, wouldn't you?' he asked himself as they drove. Duo felt a blush spread across his face. It was true. He had been attracted to the Chinese boy since they'd met. But he knew Wufei didn't feel the same. He barely tolerated Duo as it was. The American shoved his forbidden feelings aside. He didn't want to do anything to jeopardize the fragile... friendship? relationship? ...he had with the other pilot.  
  
A song he knew came on the radio. Duo smiled and began to sing along quietly. Normally he would have been blasting the lyrics at the top of his lungs, but he didn't want to upset 'Fei. He never wanted to do anything to upset the dark-haired boy beside him.   
  
Wufei had been correct about how much time they had left on their journey. Fifteen minutes later, they entered the valley. A couple of minutes after that, they were pulling into the parking lot of a boat dock on the edge of the town. Duo shivered in fear as he looked out over the large lake stretched out before him. He didn't like large bodies of water. Actually, terrified was the correct word. All that water collected in one place just seemed so... unnatural. And to think that most of that out there was at depths well over his head scared him to death.   
  
Wufei had hopped out of the truck when they'd pulled in to the parking area to talk to a scraggly looking man waiting near the dock. The two exchanged words for a minute or so before Wufei handed him the keys to the truck and walked quickly back to where Duo was waiting in the cab.   
  
"Grab your stuff, Maxwell."   
  
Duo grabbed his pack and slid out of the truck. "What's going on?"   
  
"It's part of Master O's plan. Jeb over there will take the truck from here, to throw anyone looking for it off our trail."   
  
"Oh," the braided pilot said, walking away from their escape vehicle. "So what do we do? Hot wire a different car?"   
  
"No."   
  
Duo looked confused. "We're not going to walk to our safe house are we?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Damnit, Wufei! Will you tell me what's going on?"   
  
The dark-haired pilot pointed down to the dock. "We'll be staying on that."   
  
Duo followed the line of Wufei's finger, eyes widening as he saw what his partner was pointing at. "Oh no."   
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What's wrong with that?"   
  
Duo shook his head. "There's no way you're going to get me on that thing!"   
  
"Duo, we don't have time to stand around and argue..."  
  
"No! Not only no, but hell no! Uh-uh. Forget. I'll walk to the safe house."   
  
"Duo... it's a houseboat. That is our safe house."   
  
Duo's eyes widened in shock. "You've got to be kidding me!"   
  
"I'm not. What's wrong with it? You've been on boats before. You've even gone underwater in your Gundam before."   
  
"I've been on Howard's big ass ship, where I could walk around and not even see the water. I've been in Deathscythe's cockpit where I knew the seals were watertight. That thing looks like it wouldn't last through a storm."   
  
Wufei sighed. "It's perfectly safe, Duo. It may be a little old on the outside, but O assured me it would have everything we needed inside. Now pick up your gear and come on."   
  
"No."   
  
"Duo, I'm not going to wait around while you act like a spoiled child..."  
  
"I said no, 'Fei! There is no way in hell you are going to get me on that floating deathtrap..."  
  
"Shit!" Wufei swore, interrupting Duo's tirade. Duo saw him looking up at the mountain road they had just driven down. High above, several armored trucks were heading down the mountain... heading in their direction. "Duo, we don't have time to argue! Let's go."   
  
Duo was on the verge of panic. He was caught between a rock and a hard place... or rather, the devil and the deep blue sea. Literally. He could either stay behind and get captured by OZ soldiers, or he could face certain death in the chilly waters of the mountain lake. He swallowed hard. He knew he couldn't allow himself to be captured. But he was frozen in place. He couldn't bring himself to take one step towards the water.   
  
Wufei was already halfway down the wooden dock when he noticed Duo wasn't behind him. He turned and shouted angrily at the American. "Duo, come on! We have to be away from here when they arrive!"   
  
Duo closed his eyes, shaking in fright. "I c...can't."   
  
He heard Wufei running back up the dock, gravel crunching under his feet as he jumped off and back onto the parking area. Before Duo knew what was happening, he felt himself being lifted off his feet and slung over a muscular shoulder. "'Fei? What are you doing?"   
  
"We have to go. Now!"   
  
Duo started to struggle. "No! Let me down! I can take care of myself!"   
  
Wufei stepped on the dock, moving swiftly towards the houseboat. Duo opened his eyes and gasped as he realized how close he was to the water. He froze immediately, too terrified to fight any longer. The Chinese pilot dumped Duo onto the front deck of the houseboat, then moved quickly to the controls just inside the glass door. Duo followed him blindly, not wanting to see the water any longer. Already the movement of the boat was making him ill. And unlike the time he stayed on Howard's ship, he didn't have any medication to quell his heaving stomach. He disappeared further into the cabin, taking deep breaths in order not to be sick all over the place. He sank down to the floor in the little hallway separating the kitchenette from the sleep quarters. He curled himself into a little ball, wishing the whole mess was over already.   
  
"Duo! I need you to untie the moorings while I start the engine!" Wufei called from the front of the boat. Duo curled up tighter, shivering in fear. He couldn't even find his voice long enough to refuse Wufei's request.   
  
The Chinese pilot stuck his head around the corner to yell at him. "Duo, did you hear me?"   
  
"I... I c...can't, 'F...fei. I'm s...sick," the braided teen stuttered, refusing to open his eyes.   
  
"Dammit, Maxwell!" Wufei cursed as he slammed out of the cabin to untie the moorings himself.   
  
Duo barely heard him move around the boat before finally returning to the controls. He was only vaguely aware of the motor starting up, and the boat moving away from the dock. But as soon as they passed the "No Wake" marker and Wufei threw the throttle forward, Duo cried out, eyes opening wide to look for something... anything to be sick in. The motion of the boat across the choppy water was going to make him sick. His eyes fell on a large bowl in one of the kitchenette cupboards. He only barely managed to grab it before his stomach rebelled. He heaved until there was nothing left. His sides hurt with the exertion. He gingerly placed the bowl on the floor and curled up again, feeling extremely cold, and wishing he was anywhere but out there on the water in a boat that looked like it would sink during the next small storm.

+

Wufei steered the houseboat out of the small inlet where the dock was located and around several of the small islands in the middle of the lake. With any luck, the OZ soldiers would think they were still in the truck and not out here hiding on the water. There were other boats on the lake, but they more likely than not belonged to the townspeople. Still, better safe than sorry, he avoided them, pulling as close to one of the islands as possible, out of sight of the mainland. He cut the engine and hurried outside to drop the little anchor to keep the wind from blowing them into the island.   
  
When everything was done, Wufei turned his attention to finding the braided pilot and give him a lecture on foolishness and responsibility. Idly he wondered how such a baka could have become a Gundam pilot. Wufei seriously doubted the sanity of whichever scientist was behind Duo's training and subsequent position as pilot. Still... there was something to the violet-eyed boy. He had a deep heart and a dedication that rivaled his own. But that was no excuse for not helping him at the dock. 'Sick. Right. He was perfectly fine in the truck. How could he have gotten sick so quickly. Baka.'   
  
"Duo! Get out here!" he called aloud, tapping his foot impatiently. When he received no answer, Wufei narrowed his eyes and decided to go looking for the errant pilot. "Duo!"   
  
A low moan from the little, darkened hallway caught his attention. Flipping on the overhead light, Wufei gasped as he saw the Deathscythe pilot huddled in a heap on the floor.   
  
"Duo!"   
  
The American was curled around what appeared to be a bowl. Wufei knelt by his side and gently pried it from his grasp, crying out in surprise when he saw what was in it. "By the heavens, you really are sick, aren't you?" he asked as he tried to get the unresponsive pilot to sit up.   
  
Something was wrong. Duo's head lolled back lifelessly as Wufei tried to help him sit up. Even in the dim light of the hallway, he could tell that the young American was very, very pale. He placed a hand on Duo's forehead, cursing when he felt how cold and clammy the boy seemed to be.   
  
'Shit! He's going into shock! How the hell did that happen?' he thought, picking Duo's light body off the floor.   
  
He shoved open the door to the sleeping quarters and lay Duo on the bed gently. He hurried to the small washroom to wet a towel with lukewarm water. He made his way back to the bed and used the towel to clean Duo's face of sweat and vomit. Tossing the towel aside, he eased Duo into a sitting position in order to strip him of his soiled shirt. Wadding the garment into a little ball to be cleaned later, he went to work on the American's pants, leaving him clad only in his black silk boxers.   
  
'When did he have time to buy _silk_ boxers?' he wondered, blushing slightly at Duo's semi-nude form. Ignoring his body's reaction, he tucked the braided pilot in, drawing up all the covers in an effort to get some warmth back into Duo's body. To his relief, Duo buried himself beneath the blankets, his cheeks gaining some color as the boy slipped into a more normal sleep. Wufei picked up Duo's clothes and stuffed them in the bathroom to be cleaned later. Methodically, we went around the boat, making a mental inventory of supplies and stowing both his and Duo's gear. He hoped the other pilot was all right. They couldn't afford to lose him now.   
  
' _We_ can't afford to lose him, or _you_ can't afford to lose him?' his conscience asked as he worked. He hurriedly pushed aside the thought. No sense dwelling on it if he didn't know the answer... or was unwilling to face the truth.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo opened his eyes, wincing as the afternoon sun streamed in through the cabin window. For a long while he stared up at the low ceiling, trying to remember where he was. He felt weak and couldn't seem to concentrate. If only he could get the room to stop moving.  
  
His eyes flew open as he realized that the room actually was moving... rocking back and forth. Memories of the last few days came flooding back - the mission, the escape, the drive down the mountain, the boat. He groaned and rolled to one side, curling up as tightly as possible. The last thing he remembered was Wufei throwing him on the boat and then being sick in the little hallway.   
  
'Oh God! Wufei must've found me and cleaned me up,' he thought, mortified. 'He must really think I'm weak.'   
  
Duo would have been happy to remain under the blankets, hiding from the world forever, but his bladder was protesting. And unless he wanted to ignore it and cause the Chinese pilot to have to clean him up again, he would have to get up. Gingerly he sat up, hissing as every muscle in his body groaned in protest. It felt like he had been running a marathon, his muscles ached so much. 'Just how sick was I?' he wondered as he struggled to sit up.   
  
The ceiling above the bed was lower than the rest of the cabin. Duo was concentrating on getting his body to move that he failed to notice. Subsequently, he sat up too fast and knocked his head against the low ceiling.   
  
"Ow!"   
  
"Duo? Are you all right?" came Wufei's voice as the Shenlong pilot stuck his head into the small bedroom.  
  
'I must be sicker than I thought. Wufei actually sounded worried.'   
  
He rubbed his bruised noggin and looked up at his partner. "Hey, 'Fei," he said weakly. "The ceiling decided to attack me."   
  
Wufei hurried over and sat down on the bed next to him. "Are you all right?" he asked again. "How are you feeling?"   
  
Duo looked at him as thought he had just grown another head. "Why the sudden concern, Wu-man?"   
  
"Duo, you've been unconscious for three days."   
  
The American's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Three days?" he squeaked, hardly daring to believe it. "What... what happened?"   
  
"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me. I checked you for injuries but couldn't find any. You just... collapsed when I put you on the boat."   
  
Duo winced at the word 'boat'. "I'm sorry, 'Fei. I just have this little problem with water."   
  
"Little problem? Duo, you started to go into shock! That's more than a little problem."   
  
Duo closed his eyes and started trembling. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Please... I don't want to talk about it right now."   
  
He felt a gentle hand on one of his own. He opened one eye to see Wufei looking at him intently. "It's okay, Duo. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Are you hungry?"   
  
The boat chose that moment to roll again. Duo swallowed hard and shook his head.   
  
"You have to eat something," Wufei insisted. "How about you go clean up and I'll fix you some soup."   
  
"'Fei, I'm not hungry. Really."   
  
"Don't be ridiculous. You've not eaten anything in three days. You need to start rebuilding your strength."   
  
He stood up, pulling Duo up with him. The American's knees threatened to buckle underneath him. Duo reached out to steady himself, using the nearest thing - Wufei - for support. The Chinese pilot caught Duo before the boy could fall and helped steady him on his feet. Duo tried not to blush as he realized how close they were now standing, their faces only inches apart. Wufei's sweet breath tickled his nose. Duo closed his eyes and inhaled the heady scent deeply.   
  
"Duo?"   
  
Violet eyes flew open as Duo stepped backwards. "I... I... sorry... I'm okay. I'll go clean up. Soup sounds good. Thanks," he stammered, turning away from the other pilot in embarrassment.   
  
He stumbled the few feet to the miniscule bathroom, locking the door behind him. He flipped on the overhead light, grateful to spot a toilet in the room. He quickly relieved himself, then moved to the sink to wash his hands. He caught sight of his reflection in the tiny mirror above the equally tiny sink. He frowned at his appearance. His skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. His hair looked like a rat's nest. He lifted one arm and sniffed.   
  
'Great. I smell too. Wonderful impression you've made for Wufei, Maxwell,' he thought ruefully as he turned on the shower. Idly he wondered how much hot water the boat had available. He almost laughed at the irony. He hated water, but he reveled in long, steamy showers.   
  
'That's because with a shower, the water's falling on you like rain,' he thought as he stripped out of his boxers and the T-shirt Wufei must have dressed him in. 'And unless my hair clogs up the drain, the water disappears before it gets too deep.'   
  
He sighed dejectedly, grabbing onto the wall as the boat rolled again. 'Showering while trying to keep my balance is going to be _such_ fun,' he thought sarcastically as he stepped into the coffin-like stall. 'At least if I hit my head and knock myself unconscious, I won't be able to fall and drown. There's barely enough room to turn around in here.'   
  
He sighed again, grabbed the shampoo, and went to work.   
  
Wufei rummaged through a drawer in search of a can opener. He threw a worried glance toward the bathroom door as he went about preparing plain chicken broth for Duo. The American was worrying him. He was obviously hiding something from him, but he knew better than to push for the information. He respected Duo's privacy, but wished that the braided pilot would open up to him and let him help.   
  
He'd been on the verge of panic when Duo hadn't awoken the first day. He'd almost broken down and taken Duo to a hospital, but OZ troops were still in the area, and the nearest hospital was a military one. He couldn't risk it, no matter how much he wanted to. So he'd done the only thing he could do - take care of the seriously ill boy and pray to his ancestors that Duo would wake soon.   
  
He hadn't realized just how worried he had been until Duo had awakened and he felt a wave of relief wash over him like the cool waters from the lake. His hands shook as he prepared the soup on the small stove. He'd been so afraid of losing Duo, and he didn't know why that thought bothered him so. He gripped the counter and closed his eyes, trying to get his thought and emotions under control.   
  
The door to the bathroom clattered opened. Wufei blinked and looked down, cursing as he realized that the soup was about to boil over. He turned the heat off and yanked the pot off the burner. Grabbing two soup cups out of the cupboard, he poured them both a modest portion. He was just setting the cups on the table when Duo reappeared. Wufei's breath caught in his throat as he watched the American walk unsteadily to the table and sit down in the far corner, away from any view of the lake through the cabin windows. Duo had changed into a pair of almost scandalously short blue jean shorts. He wore a loose T-shirt that hung off one shoulder. The shirt was clinging to his still wet torso, molding itself to his lithe form. He had his hair wrapped up in a towel, the sopping ends hanging out of the top. Even when not at his best, the boy still looked beautiful.   
  
Wufei felt heat rush across his face at the unbidden thought. He didn't know where these strange, yet not unfamiliar thoughts were coming from. Duo Maxwell was a fellow Gundam pilot, nothing more, nothing less. He just had to keep telling himself that over and over. Maybe after a while, he'd even start to believe it.   
  
The American was staring at the table in front of him, hands wrapped loosely around the cup of soup.   
  
"Eat."   
  
Violet eyes looked up at him, startled. Wufei braced himself for an argument, but the long-haired pilot lifted the cup and sipped at the warm liquid. Wufei did the same, and the two drank their soup in silence for several long minutes.   
  
"I almost drowned once."   
  
Wufei looked up sharply, not quite sure he'd actually heard the softly spoken words. Duo hadn't moved from his position, and was gazing down into his cup.   
  
"How did it happen?" he asked gently, not wanting to scare Duo into not talking again.   
  
"I grew up on L2," Duo began, clutching the cup tighter. Wufei's eyes widened. L2 was one of the poorest of the space colonies. He'd heard stories about it growing up, how only the rich could survive. The rich were all thieves and murderers and drug dealers who ruled the colony with fists of iron. The poor didn't stand a chance. They were all exploited in some way, and none could ever hope to make enough money to leave to find a better life, no matter how they may have wished it.   
  
"Go on," he prodded softly.   
  
"Water was like gold on L2. The rich had it. The poor wanted it. The rare times the environmental controls broke down and it would rain for hours at a time... it was like Christmas and birthdays all rolled into one. The adults would set out buckets to catch it, and the kids would strip down to play in it. It only ever happened a handful of times while I was at the orphanage. Sister Helen would make us kids set out row upon row of buckets, then forming a kind of... fire brigade line to empty them into large barrels when they got full. I loved the rain, but I hated what happened when it stopped."   
  
Duo paused to sip his soup. Wufei sat in silence. He hadn't been aware Duo grew up in an orphanage. And the way he spoke that woman's name, she must have been a terribly important person in the American's life. But there was also sadness there. Wufei wondered what had happened.   
  
"After it had stopped raining, Sister Helen would make us kids strip down for a real bath. She'd fill a large tub with the rain water, and we'd all have to share it, using it one at a time. Usually she was in there with us to make sure we scrubbed every nook and cranny, but that last time..." He swallowed hard, and Wufei could see him trying to hold back the tears. "One of the little ones was crying. She left me in the tub. I must have slipped... I don't remember. I went under, hit my head... I don't remember much about what happened after that. I remember struggling, trying to breathe and couldn't. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor, naked and wet, coughing like mad. My lungs hurt for days afterward. And I couldn't go near water again. The next time Sister Helen tried to give me a bath, I had a panic attack and ran. They didn't find me for two days. I had been hiding in the chapel, on the cold floor. By the time they found me I'd caught pneumonia. That was the last time she tried to give me a bath." He looked into his cup and sighed. "Of course, she never got another opportunity."   
  
Wufei stared at the braided pilot. He wanted to ask Duo to go on, but didn't think it would be wise. He must have had to build up a lot of courage to even tell him that much. He now understood why Duo was deathly afraid of water. Anyone would be under similar circumstances. And the life the young pilot must have led before becoming a Gundam pilot was totally foreign to his own. His respect for the American grew. Anyone who could survive living through the hell of the slums of L2 and emerge with a cheerful and sunny disposition had to have a strong will and an even stronger heart. He'd misjudged Duo, but planned on making it up to the boy somehow.   
  
"Thank you for telling me, Maxwell. You do me an honor for placing your trust in me."   
  
The violet-eyed boy looked up with a questioning look in his face. "Duo."   
  
"Excuse me?" Wufei asked, perplexed.   
  
"You called me Duo in the bedroom. Please call me Duo now."   
  
Wufei looked at him for a long moment before bowing his head in agreement. "Very well. So long as you remember that my name is Wufei. Not Wuffie, Wu-man, or any other cute nicknames you can come up with."   
  
Duo grinned. "Okay, 'Fei."   
  
The Chinese pilot rolled his eyes but let that one go. Being called 'Fei was better than some of the other names Duo had come up with in the past.   
  
Noticing the Deathscythe pilot was finished with his soup, he took the cup from his hands. "Why don't you go fix your hair while I clean the dishes," he suggested, moving towards the sink.   
  
Duo nodded and stood. He disappeared into the bedroom, leaving the door open behind him. Wufei quickly washed and dried the few dishes and put them away. He was closing the cupboard when he heard Duo curse loudly from the bedroom. He rushed into the room to find Duo sitting on the bed, clutching his stomach.   
  
"Duo? What's wrong?"   
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick again."   
  
Realization struck the Shenlong pilot, and he hurried back to the little kitchenette. He returned a moment later with a glass of soda and some pills.   
  
"Here, take these. I found them in one of the cupboards. They'll help you with your motion sickness." Duo looked at him gratefully, swallowing the pills as quickly as he could. He handed the glass back to Wufei, and the Chinese teen noticed how tired Duo still looked.   
  
"Why don't you take a nap? I can handle things out there for a while."   
  
Duo sighed. "I need to comb out my hair first. Hand me my brush?"   
  
Wufei handed Duo the brush, then settled back to watch in rapt fascination. He'd always had a secret fascination with Duo's hair. It was beautiful, the way the light would sometimes play over it, causing the copper strands to glow like molten metal. And it was so long and silky. He'd often wondered what it would feel like to run his hands through it.   
  
Duo cursed again as he hit a snag. He tried yanking the brush through it, but the knot wouldn't budge. Without thinking, Wufei reached over and took the brush out of Duo's hand.   
  
"Allow me?"   
  
The American looked at him, startled. For a moment Wufei was afraid he would say no. But then Duo nodded and turned around. Again, Wufei felt honored. He had a feeling Duo didn't let just anyone play with his hair.   
  
Gently he worked through the tangles, brushing out each one as he came to it. As he worked, he made a mental note to buy Duo some conditioner next time he ventured into town for supplies. Not that he'd mind doing this for Duo every day, but he thought the other teen would appreciate it. When he was done with the tangles, he ran the brush through Duo's hair, noticing how relaxed the other pilot was becoming. Duo had his arms wrapped around his legs, his eyes closed, head leaning against his knees. He heard the boy sigh in contentment as he continued to brush. Finally, just as Duo seemed about to fall asleep, he separated the hair into three equal sections and braided it, tying it off with a band he found lying on the nearby dresser. He helped the sleepy boy lay down, drawing up the blankets and tucking him in.   
  
"Sleep well, Duo."   
  
"Thanks, 'Fei," Duo murmured before drifting off to sleep.   
  
He never felt the tender kiss placed on his forehead. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo awoke to the sound of dishes clattering beyond the closed bedroom door. He blinked sleepily and turned his eyes to the window. The early morning sun was peaking in through the partially open blinds. He yawned and stretched languidly in the bed, feeling much better than he had the day before. The anti-nausea pills Wufei had found seemed to be working wonderfully. As a testimony to their effectiveness, Duo's stomach gave a loud rumble, reminding him that he'd only had one small cup of soup in four days. Carefully he sat up, mindful of the low ceiling that had clobbered him the day before. He stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, he was immediately assaulted with the most delicious smells wafting through the air. His nose twitched eagerly as he followed the aroma down the short hallway and into the kitchenette. The sight that met him made him freeze.   
  
Wufei was standing over the little stove, pan in one hand, spatula in the other. The Chinese pilot was concentrating hard on his task of flipping eggs without breaking the yolk. His brow was creased as he frowned down at the pan. He was wearing an apron that said "Bob's Apron" in big, bold letters. Duo couldn't help but laugh at the image of domesticated bliss Wufei was presenting.   
  
At the sound of Duo's voice, Wufei turned his head. "Good morning, Duo."   
  
"Morning, Bob," the braided boy replied, smirking at the apron.   
  
Wufei glared at him. "Don't laugh. It was the only one on board and I didn't want to get bacon grease on my clothes."   
  
"There's bacon?" Duo asked hopefully.   
  
"Yes. The eggs are almost ready. Sit down and I'll bring you your breakfast when it's done."   
  
"Thanks, 'Fei," Duo replied, sitting down at the table. Wufei had already poured him some orange juice and laid out two more nausea pills. Duo swallowed them quickly, chasing them down with the tart juice. By the time Duo had got them down, Wufei was placing his breakfast in front of him.   
  
"Wow, 'Fei. This looks delicious," the American commented as he dove right in.   
  
"Good. Because you're not leaving this table until you eat every bite. You'll need energy for what I have planned today."   
  
"Did we get another mission?" Duo asked, mouth full of food.   
  
"No." The Chinese pilot nodded to where his laptop was set up in the living area. "Master O said to stay where we are for the time being. He'll contact us should something come up."   
  
"Then what are we going to do today?" Duo asked as he inhaled his eggs. He turned hopeful eyes to Wufei. "Are we getting off this boat?"   
  
Wufei eyed Duo's rapidly emptying plate. "In a manner of speaking." He waited until Duo had eaten a few more bites before he continued. "I'm going to teach you how to swim."   
  
Unfortunately Duo had chosen that moment to take a sip of his orange juice. He choked on the liquid, spitting it back out into his glass. He stared at Wufei incredulously, violet eyes open wide with panic. "'F...Fei? What did you just say?" he asked softly.   
  
"I'm going to teach you how to swim, Duo."   
  
Duo looked at him for a long moment before grinning. "Ha ha. Very funny, 'Fei."   
  
"I'm not joking. The best way to get over your fear is to jump in feet first... so to speak."   
  
"No! There is no way in hell you are going to get me anywhere near the water!" Duo cried out, his face twisted in fury. He started to shimmy out of the bench seat, but Wufei grabbed his arm and held him in place.   
  
"Duo, please. Let me help you with this," he pleaded, looking deeply into Duo's violet eyes. "You can't let your fears control you. I want to help. And I promise I'll be there every step of the way. I won't let anything happen to you."   
  
When Duo didn't answer and looked away, Wufei continued.   
  
"Duo... you don't know how scared I was when you didn't wake up that first day. I made a promise to myself that if you woke up and were all right, I'd help you through whatever it was that had caused you to collapse in the first place. You're my friend, Duo. I... I may not have always shown it, but I respect you. I admire you for surviving your childhood and still being able to face the world with a smile. I only wish I could do the same. Please, let me help you if not conquer your fear, then control it."   
  
Duo looked at him for a long moment. He couldn't believe Wufei had said those things - that the Shenlong pilot actually thought of him as a friend. He'd always thought that the Chinese teen was too aloof and had considered him as little more than an annoyance. But to know the boy actually cared... it warmed his heart. He swallowed hard and looked into Wufei's eyes.   
  
"I'll make you a deal, 'Fei. I...I'll let you try and teach me how to s...swim, if you'll let me teach you how to smile."   
  
Wufei blinked, and Duo could see the Chinese pilot was a little taken aback at the request. Finally, he bowed his head. "Very well. We shall learn from each other. Now finish your breakfast. We'll begin our first lesson in an hour."

+  
  
Duo stood frozen in the doorway that led from the cabin to the sundeck of the houseboat. He stared straight ahead at the little beach of one of the larger islands where Wufei had grounded the boat. He kept his eyes glued to one of the trees on the island, refusing to look to either the right or left at the water.   
  
"Duo? Did those swimming trunks fit?" Wufei called out from shore where he was tying the boat to a tree.   
  
Duo nodded, refusing to shift his eyes to the other pilot. Wufei quickly finished his task then reboarded the boat. He crossed the deck to stand in front of the terrified braided pilot.   
  
"It's time, Duo."   
  
The American clutched at the doorframe, unwilling to let go. He whimpered softly as Wufei pried his fingers loose and guided him to the edge of the boat. He shut his eyes as Wufei let go of his hands to open the little gate on the side. He could hear Wufei climbing down the small ladder and step into the water below. Just imagining Wufei in the water was enough to make him tremble.   
  
"Duo, open your eyes."   
  
Duo shook his head vehemently.   
  
"Duo, this won't work unless you open your eyes. Be brave. Look at your fear."   
  
"Wh...what if I fall?" he asked timidly.   
  
"Then I'll be here to catch you."   
  
Duo knew the Chinese pilot spoke the truth. Wufei wouldn't let anything happen to him. The dark-haired boy was asking for Duo's trust. Wufei had never asked him for anything before. The least Duo could do was give him that much.   
  
He opened his eyes and looked down. Immediately a wave of vertigo washed over him as he stared down at the water. He swayed on his feet, reaching out blindly for something to steady himself. It was happening again - he was going to fall, going to go under.   
  
Then suddenly, strong arms were around him, giving him balance, keeping him from falling. He clutched tightly at the warm body holding his own. Slowly the world righted itself, and Duo opened his eyes to find Wufei's dark chocolate orbs looking down at him in concern.   
  
"You're safe, Duo. I've got you," the Chinese pilot whispered, rubbing soothing circles along Duo's bare back.   
  
The American took several deep breaths. "S...sorry, 'Fei. I..."  
  
"You don't have to explain. I understand." He withdrew from their embrace. Duo felt sad at the loss.   
  
"Now... are you ready to try again?"   
  
Duo took one last deep breath and nodded. He allowed Wufei to maneuver him backward to the ladder. The Shenlong pilot went down first. Duo clutched tightly to the side of the boat, standing on the top rung. Slowly he looked down, telling himself it was okay, that Wufei was there to catch him should he fall.   
  
"That's it, Duo. Now take another step down," Wufei coaxed gently.   
  
Duo obeyed, stepping down one more rung. 'I can do this. The water's only up to Wufei's ankles. That's not so bad.'   
  
He stepped down another rung, then another. Finally he was just inches above the water. Only one more step to take. His heart pounded in his chest. He wasn't sure he could do it. Then he felt Wufei's hands on his sides.   
  
"One more step, Duo," he said. "I know you can do this."   
  
"I don't know if I can," Duo mewled pitifully.   
  
"Please... for me?"   
  
Duo hesitated for only a short moment before moving his leg and taking the final step. His heart jumped as he felt the cool water surround his foot. His body was trembling slightly as his left foot joined his right in the lake. He reached blindly for Wufei's hand, grasping it tightly before releasing his hold on the boat. Wufei's eyes lit up. "You did it. You're standing in the water!"   
  
Duo smiled back. "I am, aren't I?"   
  
The dark-haired teen squeezed his hands. "Now, we're going to walk out further into water. I want you to trust me. We won't be going out over our heads. Your feet will always be able to touch bottom."   
  
"O...okay."   
  
Wufei moved backwards, drawing Duo with him. Step by step, they walked into deeper waters, gradually moving away from the boat. Duo tried to keep his breathing under control as they walked. He closed his eyes, trusting Wufei to take care of him. He could feel the cool liquid moving over his body. The sensation of the water against his skin was actually quite soothing. He could understand why so many people enjoyed swimming.   
  
When the water was up to his waist, Wufei let go of his hands. Duo's eyes flew open as the Chinese boy moved away from him into deeper water.   
  
"All right, Duo. Now, I want you to come to me. Take one step at a time, and be careful. The bottom here is slippery."   
  
Duo nodded, wrapping his arms around his body. He could do this. He'd grown up on the streets of L2, survived a plague, lived through the deaths of everyone he'd ever loved, and flown a Gundam against OZ. Surely he could take a few steps towards his friend.   
  
He moved slowly, making a face at the way the mud on the bottom squished between his toes. The water rose higher over his chest. Duo let out a scared whimper from the back of his throat. He could fell another panic attack coming on and Wufei was still several steps away.   
  
"'Fei!"   
  
"Just a little further, Duo."   
  
Duo's breathing sped up, his eyes wide with panic and fear. The water was so high. His chest felt tight. There was too much... too much...  
  
He moved forward in a rush, wanting to reach Wufei as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, Wufei had been right, the bottom was slippery. Just before he reached the Chinese teen, his foot slipped in the mud. He lost his balance and fell backwards. He flailed in the water, his head going under. He opened his mouth to scream for help only to end up with a mouth full of water. He twisted his body, trying to find the bottom with his feet, but the world had shifted. His lungs burned and his vision started to go black.   
  
Then suddenly, his head broke the surface. Wufei cradled him in his arms once again, patting him hard on the back. Duo coughed, spitting out what water he hadn't swallowed. He gasped for air and clung to his friend, trying his best to stop trembling. He blinked tears out of his eyes, determined not to cry and show Wufei how weak he was. But the tears couldn't be held back. He wrapped his arms around Wufei's neck and buried his face in the crook of his shoulder.   
  
Wufei held him gently, allowing him time to calm down. He whispered comforting words into Duo's ear.   
  
"I'm sorry, 'Fei," the braided boy said, his voice trembling as hard as his body. "I'm so sorry."   
  
"Don't be. Shhhh. It's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry. I told you you'd be safe and I let you go under."   
  
"It's not your fault," Duo sniffed.   
  
"And it's not yours either. This is why I want to teach you how to swim. I may not always be there to pull you out."   
  
Duo moved his head back to look into Wufei's eyes. "You really do care, don't you?"   
  
"More than you know," the dark-eyed pilot replied almost too softly for Duo to hear.   
  
The braided boy sucked in his breath, a warm blush spreading across his face. Wufei's cheeks, too, glowed with a hint of red at the sudden admission. Their eyes met and held. Their faces were only inches apart. Duo could feel the heat rising from the other teen's caramel skin. He gravitated to that warmth, propelled by the cool lake waters. A slight breeze rustled his hair like a lover, raising goose bumps on his arms, as their lips brushed together.   
  
The first touch was fleeting, the merest butterfly whisper of lips against lips. The second touch was more tactile. The kiss was chaste but transmitted such heat that Duo gasped aloud, opening his mouth slightly. Wufei seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue inside Duo's mouth, going in for only the briefest of tastes. Duo made a little mewling sound in the back of his throat, disappointed that the touch hadn't lasted longer. Wufei moved his lips over Duo's one last time before pulling back and looking questioningly into Duo's eyes.   
  
"Maxwell, I... I'm sorry, I... don't know what came over me," the Chinese pilot stammered.   
  
Duo's heart plummeted at those words. His face fell as he looked away. The dark-eyed pilot had reverted to calling him Maxwell again. So Wufei hadn't meant to kiss him after all? It had just been a momentary lapse of reason? He could feel his stomach sinking.   
  
Wufei must have deduced Duo's train of thought from the crestfallen expression on his face because the Chinese teen wrapped his arms more firmly around the slender American, holding him close.   
  
"Duo, I... must admit, I've wanted to do that... for sometime now," he said slowly. Duo's eyes grew as big as saucers.   
  
"R...really?" he asked hesitantly.   
  
"Aa. However, it was dishonorable for me to take advantage of your fears. I can only humble myself to you and beg your forgiveness."   
  
Duo smiled. "There's nothing to forgive, 'Fei. I've... wanted to do that for a while too."   
  
Wufei looked down at the boy still in his arms. "Why did you not say anything?"   
  
Duo shrugged. "Another fear I suppose. Fear of rejection." He looked away again. "I have so many fears. You must think I'm so weak."   
  
"No." Wufei clasped Duo's chin with one hand and lifted his face. "No. Only fools have no fears. You have them and are learning to face them. There is no dishonor in being afraid. I get afraid every time I go into battle. It's a natural instinct. Learning how to live with one's fears - that takes bravery. And you, Duo Maxwell, are one of the bravest people I know."   
  
Duo felt himself blush deeply, his heart warming to Wufei's words. "Thank you, 'Fei. No one has ever said anything like that to me before."   
  
"I meant every word." He shifted Duo in his arms. "As much as I'd love to stand here and look into your beautiful eyes all day, it's going to get really hot soon. Are you ready to continue your lessons?"   
  
Duo felt a momentary surge of fear, but knowing that Wufei would be there every step of the way pushed his panic aside. He nodded and allowed the Chinese pilot to show him how to position his arms and legs. All the while, his heart soared in remembrance of their first, beautiful kiss they'd shared only moments before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo sat huddled at one end of the small couch, watching Wufei bustle around the kitchenette making hot chocolate. Dusk was beginning to fall, and with it, the temperature. For that, Duo was grateful. The midday sun had turned the cabin into an oven, and while Wufei's swimming lessons had taught him how to stay afloat and swim short distances, he still wasn't comfortable enough to go out on deck where it was cooler.  
  
The braided pilot yawned and turned his gaze back to the darkening purple sky. It was very peaceful, being out here on the lake, but he had to admit, it was kind of boring as well. If only he had a book to read...  
  
"Here, Duo," Wufei said, breaking him out of his thoughts. Duo looked up to see the Chinese pilot holding a mug out to him.   
  
"Thanks," the braided teen mumbled, blushing as he took the cup. He sipped on it in silence, avoiding Wufei's gaze. Neither he nor the dark-haired teen had mentioned the kiss they'd shared. Duo grew warm just thinking about it. He glanced at Wufei again. The Shenlong pilot was fiddling with his laptop with an unreadable expression on his face. Duo wished he knew what the other teen was thinking. Was he, too, thinking about the kiss? Duo sighed dejectedly and turned his eyes to stare down at his hot chocolate.   
  
A sudden noise emanating from the laptop caused him to jump slightly. He looked up, eyes open wide with amazement. His favorite vid program was playing on the screen. He turned his startled gaze to Wufei.   
  
"How did you get that?" he asked.   
  
Wufei shrugged. "There's a dish on top of the houseboat. I just connected it to my laptop. You were looking a little bored, and I knew this was your favorite show..." The Chinese pilot trailed off, looking somewhat embarrassed.   
  
Duo smiled. Wufei had been paying attention to him after all. Maybe... maybe Wufei really did like him. He watched the other teen sit down on the other end of the couch as far away from Duo as possible. The braided boy frowned. That just wouldn't do.   
  
Setting his mug on the floor, Duo crawled across the couch to sit on his knees next to the Chinese boy. Wufei turned his head to look at him.   
  
"What is it, Maxwell?" he growled halfheartedly.   
  
Duo stared at him without speaking for a long moment. Just as Wufei opened his mouth to speak again, Duo launched himself at the dark-eyed pilot. He wrapped his arms tightly around Wufei's neck and squeezed his eyes shut before any tears could leak out. He didn't know what had come over him. He had been planning on teasing Wufei to try and get a smile out of the stoic boy, but staring into those dark, chocolate eyes, he had been overcome with emotion. A strong wave of unfamiliar feelings had threatened to sweep him away, and so he had reached out to the one anchor he knew could keep him grounded.   
  
"Duo?" Wufei asked, wrapping his own arms around the boy's body.   
  
The braided teen sniffed and clutched tighter. "Thank you," he whispered softly.   
  
"What for?"   
  
"For caring. No one's cared for me in such a long time... I'd almost forgotten what it felt like."   
  
Wufei held him for a moment longer before gently pulling him away. He reached up to wipe away one lone tear that had fallen onto Duo's smooth cheek. "How could I not care? You're beautiful, both inside and out." Both boys blushed at those words. "You're an easy person to love, Duo. Anyone who can't see that is a fool."   
  
Duo blushed warmly, looking down at his hands. 'Wait a minute - did I just hear that right? Did he just say... love?' He glanced back up to see Wufei watching him intently. 'Surely he didn't mean it _that_ way. No one can love me. I can't let them. Anyone who loves me dies. I can't - I _won't_ let that happen to Wufei as well.'   
  
But gazing into the Chinese boy's dark eyes, Duo felt it was already too late. Before being stuck together on this floating deathtrap, Duo had certainly been attracted to the other pilot. But now, after spending several days in such close proximity, and having Wufei take care of him, and the kiss - Duo had lost his heart to the dark-haired boy. And while he prayed that Wufei hadn't done the same, deep down he harbored the hope that the Chinese pilot did feel something for him as well. They'd both been alone for too long. This bloody war could easily destroy them. But together - together they would be stronger. And perhaps, having someone to love could help them come out of this war alive and a little less emotionally scarred than if they were alone.   
  
"Duo?" Wufei's concerned voice broke him out of his reverie once again.   
  
The braided pilot offered him a smile. "I'm okay. I was just thinking."   
  
"May I ask what about?"   
  
Duo shrugged. "Just stuff. You mostly, and about how lucky I am to be stuck out here with you. Heero probably would have tossed me overboard long before now."   
  
Wufei grunted. "Baka. I'm the lucky one. Now be quiet and settle down. You're missing your show."   
  
The Chinese pilot drew Duo down into a sitting position next to him and wrapped one arm around the braided boy's shoulders. Duo snuggled happily into the crook of Wufei's arm as he turned his attention to the program. He would worry about love later. Right now, he was content just to be close to the other boy. Nearly two hours later, Wufei looked down at the boy resting on his shoulder. Duo had fallen asleep about twenty minutes before, clutching onto him like a security blanket. The Chinese pilot smiled softly as he reached out to brush Duo's bangs out of his face.   
  
'Poor kid. Swimming must have really worn him out,' he thought, trying to get Duo into a sitting position without waking him up. He managed to slither out of Duo's grasp without awakening him. Duo whimpered in protest at the loss of the warm body beside him. Inwardly, Wufei made the same sound.   
  
He walked over to his laptop and shut it down, then headed for the sink in the kitchenette. He stumbled the last few steps as the boat rocked on the water. Peering out the window at the darkened sky, he frowned. There were no stars shining, and the wind was picking up. The water was getting choppier by the minute.   
  
'Looks like it's going to storm. I'd better get Duo into bed, then secure the boat,' he thought as he filled a glass with some water and grabbed one of Duo's anti-nausea pills.   
  
He walked back to the couch as carefully as possible with the deck rolling beneath him. But as he approached the sleeping figure on the couch, he had to pause. He'd seen Duo asleep before, but lying on the couch, curled up like a kitten with a soft smile on his face, Duo looked like an angel. Wufei's heart melted at the sight. His breath caught in his throat as a multitude of feelings swelled through him - admiration for the boy's courage, pride for facing his fears, friendship, devotion, and... something else. Something he hadn't felt since Meiran had died. Something he wanted, but was afraid to face.   
  
Wufei closed his eyes and pushed all those feelings aside. They could wait until after everything was secure. Right now, he wanted to get Duo into bed and asleep before the storm arrived. With any luck, the braided pilot would sleep right through it. The water was bound to get rough tonight. He didn't want Duo to wake up and be afraid of the boat as it rocked on the waves.   
  
Reaching out, he gently shook Duo's shoulder. The long-haired pilot stirred slightly, mumbling in his sleep.  
  
Wufei tried again. "Duo, I need you to wake up."   
  
One violet eye opened part way, looking up at him in confusion. "'Fei? Wh' time is it?" he asked sleepily.   
  
"Time for bed. You've had a long day. You need to take your pill and get some sleep. Can you sit up?"  
  
Duo nodded sleepily and pushed himself up. Wufei pressed the pill into Duo's hand. The braided boy swallowed it, Wufei holding the glass so he could chase it down with the water. Once that task was accomplished, the dark-haired teen set the glass aside and pulled his partner to his feet. Duo swayed groggily for a moment, but managed to keep his balance.   
  
"Come on, Duo. Let's get you into bed," Wufei said, guiding the boy through the cabin and into the bedroom. Duo followed obediently, still half asleep.   
  
They reached the bedroom without incident. Wufei flipped on the overhead light and led Duo over to the bed. He set the American down on the edge of the bed, then, after a moment's hesitation, began divesting the braided boy of his clothing. Duo allowed himself to be undressed, lifting his limbs when required. His eyes were closed, and Wufei wondered if he had fallen asleep during the process.   
  
When Duo had been stripped down to his boxers, Wufei maneuvered him onto the bed, blushing as he touched the other boy's bare skin. He pulled up the covers around the sleeping pilot and turned to leave when Duo's voice stopped him.   
  
"'Fei?"   
  
"Yes, Duo?"   
  
"Where do you sleep? If there's only one bed, it isn't fair for me to use it all the time. We could take turns or... I wouldn't mind sharing."   
  
Wufei's heart flipped at Duo's offer. He'd love nothing more than to share the small bed with the American, feeling Duo's warmth curled up next to his body as he had been on the couch. For a moment, he was tempted to take Duo up on his offer, but he knew the violet-eyed boy might regret it in the morning. The braided pilot was half-asleep and might not be fully aware of what he was saying. Besides, Wufei wasn't entirely sure he could control himself if he and Duo were to share the same bed. The Deathscythe pilot evoked such strong feelings in him that he was afraid what he might do if he found himself sleeping next to Duo.   
  
"The couch folds out into a bed," he answered the sleepy boy. "It's quite comfortable. Don't worry about me."   
  
"Okay," Duo said, sounding almost unhappy - or was that Wufei's imagination? "G'night 'Fei."   
  
The Chinese boy stood watching the American sleep for a long moment before clicking out the light with a sigh and closing the door behind him.   
  
"Good night, Duo."  
  
\+   
  
*BOOOOOOOM*  
  
Wufei jerked awake, breathing heavily. He blinked for a moment, trying to get his bearings. Outside, a streak of lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the darkened room. The wind was howling outside and rain was battering the roof of the cabin. The boat rocked almost violently on the waves being produced by the storm. Wufei turned on the sofa bed to glance at the clock. 3 A.M. Sighing, he sat up, knowing that now he was awake, the noise of the storm would prevent him from falling asleep once again.   
  
Thunder crashed outside again. This time, another noise followed it. Wufei froze, trying to figure out what he'd just heard. He was about to write off the sound as a figment of his imagination when another clap of thunder boomed overhead. Again he heard the noise - a low, keening wail came from the direction of the bedroom. His eyes widened. Duo.   
  
As quickly as he could manage in the rolling darkness, the Chinese pilot stumbled across the cabin. He pushed the door to the bedroom open just as another bolt of lightning raced across the sky, illuminating the dark room. In that brief moment, Wufei saw Duo's form flailing amongst the blankets. The braided boy was in the grips of a nightmare it seemed. Another burst of thunder echoed through the sky as Duo's head thrashed about on the pillow.   
  
"Father... Sister... no!" he cried out in his sleep, sounding like a small, frightened child.   
  
Wufei wasted no time in crossing the short distance to the bed. He sat on the edge and grabbed for Duo's writhing shoulders.   
  
"Duo! Duo! Wake up. It's just a dream," the dark-haired teen said, shaking the other boy gently.   
  
" 'S my fault. I'm so sorry," Duo muttered, not waking up.   
  
Wufei shook harder. "Duo! Wake up!"   
  
Scared violet eyes flew open. For a moment, the boy looked around wildly, not remembering where he was. Then his eyes focused on Wufei's face.   
  
" 'Fei?" he asked plaintively.   
  
Wufei pulled the frightened boy up into his arms and rubbed soothing circles along his back. "Shhh. It's all right now, Duo. You were having a nightmare. But it's over now. You're awake and your dreams can't hurt you anymore."   
  
Duo sobbed in his arms for a long time. Wufei simply held him, rocking him back and forth gently as the storm continued to rage outside. Another clap of thunder caused the braided boy in his arms to jump.   
  
"It's okay, Duo. It's just a storm," Wufei said soothingly, squeezing his arms tighter.   
  
"A... a storm?" Duo sniffed. "In my dream... the thunder sounded like explosions."   
  
Wufei drew back to look down at Duo's pale face in the dim cabin light. He reached up to wipe Duo's tears away, his breath catching in his throat as Duo unconsciously nuzzled his hand.   
  
"D...do you think you'll be okay now, Duo?" he stammered, glad that the lack of light was hiding his blush.   
  
Duo nodded but clutched tightly to Wufei's arm. "Please... stay with me?"   
  
"Duo, I..."  
  
"Please? Until the storm breaks?"   
  
Wufei sighed softly, then nodded. Duo shifted on the bed, making room for the Chinese teen to lie down next to him. They lay in silence for a long while as the storm raged overhead. Duo had curled up on his side as close to Wufei as possible, as if taking comfort in the dark-haired boy's presence. Wufei lay facing Duo, unsure of what to do with his arms. Slowly he moved them to encircle Duo's body. The braided boy sighed happily and snuggled into his embrace.   
  
After a while, after another loud clap of thunder had caused them both to jump, Wufei asked, "Why are you afraid of storms, Duo?"   
  
The slender youth in his arms shrugged. "I'm not, really. I kinda like storms actually. It's just... the thunder sounds so much like the explosions when..." his voice trailed off.   
  
"When what?" When Duo didn't answer him, he drew the boy closer. "If you don't want to talk about it..."  
  
"No. I do. But it's hard for me." Violet eyes sought chocolate ones in the near darkness. "I've never told anyone before."   
  
"Then you honor me again," Wufei replied, then waited for Duo to begin his tale.   
  
"I never had a family - a real family I mean. For a while I thought I had found one with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. I loved them both so much. But I shouldn't have. Everyone I've ever loved has died."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Tell me, Wufei, have you ever heard of the Maxwell Church Massacre?"   
  
"Of course. Every school child on L5 knew of it. All those children..." Eyes opened wide as realization hit him. "Ancestors! But I thought there were no survivors."   
  
"There was one," Duo sad mournfully. "I can still hear the explosions in my dreams sometimes."   
  
"I'm so sorry, Duo," Wufei murmured, resting his cheek on the top of Duo's head. His heart ached for the boy in his arms. Duo had lost everyone he'd ever loved. Understanding began to creep in as he held the boy. What a lonely life the American must have had. No wonder he was so loud, talkative, and friendly to everyone he met. He wanted to draw attention to himself so he wouldn't be lonely anymore. Wufei frowned and vowed Duo would never have to be lonely again.   
  
Hot drops of water began to seep through the cotton shirt he was wearing. He looked down to see Duo trembling in his arms as if trying not to cry.   
  
"Duo, shhh. It's okay now. You're here with me and your dreams can't hurt you," he sad again, reaching up with one hand to wipe away an errant tear.   
  
"But I can't forget, 'Fei," Duo whispered. "The explosions, the cries of the children - they're echoing through my head." Thunder boomed overhead once more, causing the braided pilot to cry out. He clutched at Wufei's shirt. "Please, 'Fei. Make me forget."   
  
Wufei swallowed as he realized what Duo was asking. His body reacted immediately to the fey boy's words. His mouth went dry. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to say yes, to take this boy in his arms, and chase away the demons that plagued him. But he couldn't. He valued his friendship with the American pilot too much to take advantage of him in this manner.   
  
"Duo, you don't know what you're asking," he said, gently trying to extract himself from Duo's grasp.   
  
The braided pilot held on tight to Wufei's shirt, refusing to let go. "Yes, I do," he replied, then moved his lips to meet Wufei's.   
  
The Chinese boy gasped as Duo's mouth covered his own. Duo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Wufei's mouth, caressing his tongue in slow but urgent strokes. Wufei tried not to respond, but the taste of Duo combined with the little noises the American was making proved to be his undoing. He pressed back against Duo's mouth, their kiss becoming more heated as their tongues warred for dominance. Without realizing what he was doing, the Chinese pilot eased Duo onto his back, half-covering the boy's body with his own.   
  
Duo's hands wandered along Wufei's back, tracing random patterns through the cotton shirt. When the boy's small hands slid under his shirt to meet bare skin, Wufei gasped in shock, pulling his mouth away from Duo's.   
  
"Duo, we can't," he gasped, trying not to think about how good the American felt squirming beneath him.   
  
"Please, 'Fei." Duo pleaded, kissing Wufei's throat.   
  
Wufei suppressed a moan. "But Duo, you're not thinking clearly. You could regret this in the morning."   
  
Duo reached up to make Wufei look down into his eyes. "I won't. I run and hide, but I don't lie." He wriggled beneath the dark-haired boy, causing them both to groan. "Please, 'Fei. I just need to forget. I just need to feel loved again, if only for one night. Please."   
  
Wufei stared down at his would-be lover for a long time. Duo was so beautiful. And he deserved to be loved. Wufei didn't know if he could grant the kind of love he knew the other boy deserved, but if Duo wanted him to love him, if only for this one night, how could he say no? He could never deny Duo anything.   
  
Duo stared up at him with unwavering eyes. Wufei knew the boy was waiting for an answer. Smiling softly, he took one of Duo's hands in his own, and answered him with a kiss. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The winds howled over the water, raging across the roof of the houseboat. Waves pounded the sides of the boat as if demanding entrance. The moon and stars had been blotted out, leaving the night darker than the lowest depths of hell. The only light came from the bright strobe-like flashes streaking down from the heavens and the dim glow from the illuminated numbers of the wall clock. While the elements raged outside, a storm of a different kind was brewing within.  
  
Wufei held Duo in his arms, allowing his hands to move in comforting circles along the American's skin. Tenderly, he kissed the tears from Duo's cheeks before seeking his mouth once more. He kissed Duo softly, exploring the boy's mouth slowly with his tongue. The flavor he discovered inside was so uniquely _Duo_ he would have willingly drowned in it if he could.   
  
Duo was almost totally still in his embrace. The one arm that was not trapped underneath his body clutched Wufei's side like a drowning man grasping a life preserver. Wufei knew what Duo was doing - focusing his entire being on what Wufei was making him feel, ignoring the outside world and the pain and loneliness within. Wufei knew it too well - he'd done the same thing when Meiran and the other members of his clan had perished. He and Duo were a lot alike, probably more than either one was willing to admit. Two lonely, orphaned souls searching for someone to cling to, to love, if only for a little while. And they had found each other.   
  
The boat rocked almost violently against the pounding waves. The motions caused Wufei to pitch forward, rolling almost on top of Duo. The Chinese pilot looked startled and opened his mouth to apologize, but Duo silenced him with a finger over his mouth. Smiling softly, he pulled Wufei on top of him completely, opening his legs to make room for him. Wufei stared down at his would-be lover, amazed by the gift Duo was offering him. The long-haired boy smiled again and drew him back down to claim his lips.   
  
He didn't remember anything tasting as sweet as Duo's lips. He went in for a second, third, and forth taste, becoming addicted instantly. Duo readily welcomed him into his mouth, moving his hands to run his fingers through Wufei's dark hair. Finding the tie holding his hair in a loose ponytail at the back, Duo quickly removed it and tossed it aside. A curtain of black silk came tumbling down, shielding both their faces from the outside world.   
  
Duo smiled, allowing Wufei's hair to slide through his fingers. "You should wear your hair down more often," he whispered.   
  
"Can't. It gets in my eyes," the Chinese pilot replied, shaking the hair out of his face.   
  
Duo fingered the silky strands. "But it's beautiful." He moved his hands to cup Wufei's cheek. " _You're_ beautiful."   
  
Wufei felt his breath catch in his throat. No one had ever told him he was beautiful before. He almost didn't want to believe it - but Duo never lied. Not since he had been married to Meiran had he ever felt this strongly for another person. _Meiran_ had been beautiful, not he. The boy beneath him was beautiful - Wufei was just a pale imitation of beauty compared to those two. He swooped down to capture the American's lips, determined to show him just how beautiful he was without words.   
  
Duo moaned into his mouth, hands wandering down his back. Wufei felt them sliding under the hem of his shirt to caress the smooth skin beneath. He jumped at the touch, then sank down upon the American's body once more, allowing Duo to touch him freely under the shirt. The smaller pilot tugged the material upwards to gather under Wufei's arms, leaving his back free to the touch. Duo traced random patterns over the bare skin, moaning beneath the Shenlong pilot and rolling his head to the side to give Wufei easy access to his throat. Duo's skin seemed to glow in the darkness. Wufei was overcome with the desire to taste him there.   
  
He lowered his lips to Duo's neck and kissed the vein he found there. He ran his tongue over it, feeling it pulse with the beat of Duo's heart. He felt dizzy as he did so - this was Duo's very life force underneath his mouth. Duo's heart was beating very fast - and at that moment, it was beating for _him_.  
  
He moved down a little further, wanting to hear Duo's heart beat. He placed his head on Duo's chest, ear over his heart, and listened to the steady rhythm of Duo's life.   
  
"Wufei?" the long-haired boy asked hesitantly.   
  
"Shhh. Just let me listen for a moment," the dark-eyed boy replied, not moving his head.   
  
Duo didn't respond. He simply lay there, running his hands through Wufei's hair. They lay there for several long minutes; Wufei listening as the thunder outside echoed the beat of Duo's heart. He turned his head and placed a kiss over his heart. Beneath him, Duo sighed contentedly, continuing to run his fingers though Wufei's dark locks. Intrigued by the taste of Duo's skin and wanting to hear the long-haired boy moan his name, the Chinese pilot moved his lips a few inches upwards and lightly tongued the pert, pink nipple found there.   
  
"Nnnh! 'Fei," Duo murmured, arching his back at the touch.   
  
Wufei rolled the hardened nub in his mouth, squeezing it gently between his teeth. In the frequent bursts of light provided by Mother Nature outside their window, he could see Duo's head thrashing back and forth on the pillow. The American moved sensuously beneath him and Wufei could feel his own body responding to the quiet moans emanating from Duo's throat.   
  
Slowly he moved downwards, kissing and tasting his way across Duo's skin, feeling his lover's stomach flutter excitedly beneath him. His lover. Those words caused Wufei's heart to contract. He hadn't had anyone to call his lover in a very long time. He hadn't wanted to - until this loud-mouthed American baka had come into his life. Duo was so beautiful, inside as well as out. The long-haired boy was so warm and caring, and Wufei felt extremely honored to be able to get close to that warmth after being so cold and alone for such a long time. He placed a worshipful kiss on Duo's stomach, silently thanking him, before moving on.   
  
He dipped his tongue into Duo's bellybutton, running it around the smooth skin within. Duo groaned again and raised up on his elbows to look down at his dark-haired lover.   
  
"'Fei," he half-whispered, smoothing back a strand of ebony silk. "'Fei, please."   
  
Chocolate eyes met violet in the near darkness of the cabin. Wufei caressed the silky skin of Duo's abdomen in reassurance. He nuzzled the elastic band of his lover's boxers before moving lower and opening his mouth over Duo's cotton clad erection.   
  
Duo cried out as Wufei traced his hardened arousal through the thin cloth with his lips and tongue, soaking through the front of his boxers. He dropped his upper body back down onto the bed, unable to do anything but feel as Wufei teased him. The Chinese pilot worked him expertly through the material, using Duo's whimpers and groans to guide him. The boat rocked perilously beneath them, but neither seemed to notice; the storm all but forgotten in their passion.   
  
As Wufei continued to knead Duo through his boxers, his hands slid up to grasp the elastic waist band of the garment. Ever so slowly, so as not to alarm Duo, Wufei pulled the material over the American's hips. He removed his mouth briefly to expose the tip of his lover's cock to the open air. The tip glistened with pearly fluid in the light provided by lightning once again racing across the sky. Wufei paused for a moment to taste Duo's essence. He rolled the boy's unique flavor around his mouth, sliding his tongue along the tiny slit at the end searching for more of the heady, musky droplets. Duo made a little mewling sound in the back of his throat, lifting his hips slightly to give Wufei better access.   
  
The Chinese pilot, wanting to see all of his lover, pulled the thin material down, lifting Duo's long legs to slide them off his body. Below him, Duo stilled. Wufei could feel the long-haired boy tremble under his hands. He slid one hand under Duo's left knee, lifting his leg and pushing it up and out. He placed a soothing kiss on the smooth white flesh of the boy's inner thigh. He moved steadily upwards, coming closer to the center of Duo's need with each kiss, until his mouth was hovering just above. Duo gasped for air as he felt Wufei's warm breath caress his shaft.   
  
"'Fei," he murmured breathlessly, "don't tease me. Please."   
  
"No more teasing, Duo," Wufei replied, reaching out with his free hand to clasp one of Duo's. "Just relax. Just feel."   
  
Giving Duo's hand a squeeze, he bent his head and took his lover whole in his mouth.   
  
Duo let out a half-strangled scream as Wufei swallowed him. The Chinese teen relaxed his throat to draw Duo in deeper. He ran his tongue along the underside of Duo's cock, causing the braided youth to writhe wantonly beneath him. When his chin touched the nest of chestnut curls at the base of his lover's shaft, he pulled back slowly until just the tip remained in his mouth. Then, before Duo could whine in protest, he engulfed him completely again. He felt Duo's free hand clasp the back of his head, guiding him as he moved up and down along his lover's arousal, bobbing his head in a slow, steady rhythm.   
  
The long-haired boy cried out, the sound getting lost in the cacophony of the turbulent, stormy night. Wufei could feel the tremors of pleasure wracking his lover's slender frame and knew Duo wouldn't last much longer. He paused in his rhythm long enough to run his tongue up the entire length of Duo's cock from base to tip, circling the ridge of the mushroom-shaped head briefly before swallowing him whole once more.   
  
Duo squeezed the Chinese pilot's hand reflexively as he moved his hips in time with Wufei's mouth. He was gasping for air, eyes closed tightly shut. His body tensed as his climax approached. Wufei could feel the American's heavy sac tighten below his chin. Smiling greedily to himself, he increased his efforts, wanting nothing more than to drink of Duo's essence.   
  
Duo's head lolled about on the pillow. "Ungh, 'Fei. I... I'm gonna..."  
  
The rest of his words were lost as Duo cried out wordlessly, arching his back and thrusting deep inside Wufei's mouth. A jet of hot, creamy fluid hit the back of Wufei's throat. The dark-haired teen swallowed hungrily and sucked even harder as though trying to milk every last salty drop from his lover's body. Duo did not disappoint him. His body was arched like a taut bowstring as he flooded Wufei's mouth with his seed. His muscles trembled and quaked with the intensity until at last, with a final grunt of pleasure, he collapsed into a boneless heap on the bed.   
  
Wufei continued to suckle at Duo's cock, cleaning him of every last drop. Allowing his lover's softening member to slip out of his mouth, he crawled up Duo's dazed body and claimed his mouth with a deep, tender kiss. He felt Duo shudder as he tasted himself on Wufei's tongue. The action caused the Shenlong pilot's body to tighten even more as the kiss became wilder, heavier. His beautiful lover was lying naked and willing below him... and he came to the sudden realization that he had too many damn clothes on.   
  
His own heartbeat was pounding in his ears. He reared up, determined to rid himself of the thin cotton barrier that kept his skin from coming into contact with Duo's. In his haste to yank his t-shirt over his head, he forgot about the low ceiling over the bed and promptly whacked the back of his skull. Hard.   
  
"Itai!" He half-fell on top of Duo as the braided boy collapsed in a fit of laughter.   
  
"I warned you about that ceiling," Duo breathed between giggles.   
  
Wufei raised up again to stare down at his smiling lover. Duo's smile was a sight for sore eyes. He hadn't smiled much since they'd taken refuge on the boat. Wufei was surprised to find he'd missed the long- haired boy's smile. Seeing Duo lying there, grinning wantonly beneath him, chestnut hair coming loose from the braid, caused Wufei's breath to hitch. He was overcome with the desire to protect Duo, to keep him safe from everything - including himself.   
  
With that thought, he rolled off the bed, grabbing the wall for balance as the boat rocked beneath him. Leaning down, he pressed one last, desperate kiss to Duo's lips before turning and stumbling his way to the bedroom door and out into the small hallway.   
  
Duo blinked, staring after his lover. One minute Wufei was there, the next, he was gone. His emotions were swirling chaotically, a mirror of the turbulent storm raging outside. He rolled over onto his side, his back to the door, and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Had he done something wrong? Should he not have laughed at Wufei? He knew the stoic teen didn't like to be made fun of. Unshed tears began to sting his eyes. Had he just ruined his fragile relationship with the other boy?   
  
He felt the bed sink, felt a warm, bare body slide in behind him, pressing against his back. Duo hardly dared to breathe lest he suddenly find he was dreaming and Wufei wasn't real.   
  
"'F...Fei?" he stammered, trying hard not to cry.   
  
"Shhh, Duo-love. I'm here."   
  
Duo trembled at the sound of that voice.   
  
Wufei must have felt it. "Duo? What's wrong."   
  
"I... no, it's silly."   
  
"Please tell me."   
  
Duo took a deep breath. "I... I thought you had left me," he admitted, suddenly feeling ashamed for doubting Wufei.   
  
The Chinese pilot wrapped his arms around Duo's body and squeezed him tight. "I'm sorry, Duo. I had to get something."   
  
"What?" Duo asked, curious.   
  
"Uh, well..."  
  
Duo could hear the embarrassment in Wufei's voice and wished he could see his face - he knew it must be bright red. He felt his lover press something into his hand - a plastic bottle from the feel of it.   
  
"What's this?" he asked.   
  
"Sunscreen oil. I thought we might need it... so I wouldn't... so you... I don't want to hurt you," the dark-haired teen finished lamely.   
  
"Oh," Duo replied, feeling somewhat confused. Then realization struck him. "Oooh..."   
  
"Do you understand?"   
  
"I think so."   
  
"Good." Duo could hear the relief in his voice. "I just want to protect you. I don't ever want to cause you pain."   
  
Duo smiled and dropped the bottle on the bed within easy reach, snuggling back against Wufei's chest. "You can't protect me from everything. But I love you for wanting to try."   
  
'I love you.' Both boys froze at those three little words. Duo closed his eyes and silently cursed himself. He'd only just begun to realize just how much Wufei meant to him - but he hadn't meant to say those words. At least not yet. Perhaps not ever. He was still afraid of his curse. Everyone he'd ever loved had died. He didn't want Wufei to be next. Besides, he had no idea if the Shenlong pilot felt the same. He knew Wufei cared about him, but he didn't know how much. And now... now he might have scared him off completely.   
  
"Duo?" he heard Wufei ask hesitantly. "Duo, did you mean that?"   
  
"Mean what?" the long-haired teen replied, evading the question.   
  
"Do you... love me?"   
  
Duo closed his eyes. He didn't want to answer, didn't want to face the consequences of replying in the affirmative. He was afraid - more afraid of saying yes than anything in his entire life, including his fear of water.   
  
"Duo?" Wufei asked again.   
  
Duo swallowed. Wufei wanted him to face his fears instead of hiding from them.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Wufei didn't speak for a long time. Duo held his breath, waiting for the ax to fall. Finally, when the silence was becoming too unbearable, Duo shifted uncomfortably and asked, "What about you?"   
  
Wufei sighed. "I'm not... sure. I haven't loved anyone in a very long time. Sometimes I think I've forgotten how."   
  
Duo felt his heart sink.   
  
"But," Wufei continued, "if loving someone means wanting to protect that person, valuing their life over your own, wanting to hold on to them and never let go, then yes, I love you. Wo ai ni, Duo."   
  
"'Fei," Duo murmured, bringing his hands up to clasp his lover's arms. "'Fei, I... I never hoped... never dared think I'd ever allow myself to love anyone again. And now it's too late and I'm so scared of losing you."   
  
"I'll never leave you, Duo," Wufei replied, holding Duo just a little bit closer.   
  
Duo went completely still. "Don't make promises you can't keep," he said so softly Wufei barely heard him.   
  
The Chinese teen pressed a kiss to the back of Duo's neck. "Then I'll never leave you willingly. We _will_ have to part ways eventually - our missions will leave us no choice. But I'll always carry a part of you with me. My spirit will never leave yours."   
  
Duo half turned in his arms, turning his face so that Wufei could see the tears glinting in his eyes. "Do you really mean that, 'Fei?"   
  
"Aa. And, if you will permit me the honor, I'd like to show you how much you mean to me. Let me make love to you." 

Duo stared at him for a moment before smiling and nodding his head. "There's nothing in the world I would like more than to make love with you, 'Fei. Only..." He turned away again, face flush with embarrassment.   
  
"Only what?" Wufei prompted. "Duo, if I'm pushing you too fast..."  
  
"No! It's not that," the American interrupted. "It's just... I've never... and I don't exactly... know what to do."   
  
"Aah." Wufei felt his chest tighten. Duo wanted him - _him_ \- to be his first. He felt extremely honored and overwhelmed at the same time. He wanted nothing more than to make the beautiful boy in his arms his. And he vowed he would not be able to live with himself if he caused his love any pain.   
  
"We'll go slow," he whispered into Duo's ear as he began running his hands over his lover's body. "Just relax."   
  
"Okay," Duo gasped as wandering hands found a particularly sensitive spot. "I trust you."   
  
Wufei brushed a tender kiss behind Duo's ear. His hands wandered up and down the hardened planes of the American's chest and stomach, all the while exploring his lover's neck and shoulders with his mouth. He pressed his body closer, grinding his hips into Duo's backside. Duo moaned in his arms and pressed back, unable to do much else in the position he was in. Strong hands meandered steadily lower until the barest fleeting touch caused him to shiver and gasp. His arousal was rapidly returning, and he squirmed in Wufei's arms, desperate for more tactile contact.   
  
The Chinese pilot wrapped his hand firmly around Duo's erection. The American threw his head back against Wufei's shoulder. He trailed his hand down to place it on top of Wufei's. His lover ceased his ministrations and removed his own hand. Before Duo could whimper in protest, Wufei took the long-haired boy's hand and wrapped it firmly around his cock. Placing his own hand over Duo's, together they began stroking the American in a slow, steady rhythm.   
  
"Ungh," Duo moaned, unconsciously spreading his legs just a little wider.   
  
"Feel good?" the dark-haired boy asked, increasing the pace slightly. Duo could only nod, his voice failing him. "Good." He let go of Duo's hand.   
  
"'Fei?" he asked, pausing in his rhythm.   
  
"Keep going, Duo." Wufei placed his now free hand between Duo's legs from behind, gently lifting the top limb up into the air. The effect caused Duo's legs to spread even wider. "I know that's a little awkward, but can you keep your leg held up?"   
  
"I... I'll have to... switch hands," Duo gasped, all of a sudden feeling exposed and vulnerable.   
  
"All right."   
  
Duo managed to get his right arm out from underneath his side where he'd been half-laying on it. Grasping his shaft with his right hand to resume stroking himself, he used his left to grab his leg under the knee and hold it in the air.   
  
Wufei, meanwhile, managed to locate the bottle of sunscreen oil amongst the tussled bed sheets. The scent of tropical breezes and coconuts filled the air as he flipped open the cap. He poured some of the slippery substance onto his fingers, a no mean feat considering his right arm too was partially trapped under Duo's body. He coated his fingers liberally, making sure they were a slick as possible. Laying the now closed bottle aside for a moment, he moved his oil- coated hand between their bodies, searching for his lover's hidden entrance.   
  
Duo jumped as he felt Wufei's fingers probing gently down _there_. He knew the logistics of sex between two men, but he hadn't been aware of just how incredibly sensitive _that_ area of the body could be. He gasped when he felt Wufei's oily fingers caress his entrance, then moaned loudly as he felt one slick digit work its way inside his body.   
  
Wufei bit down heavily on what remained of Duo's braid. The boy was so _tight_. He wanted nothing more than to be buried in that tight heat, but knew he needed to be careful so as not to hurt his lover. He worked his finger in and out of Duo's body, allowing the boy to get used to the sensation.   
  
After a few moments, he felt Duo relax around his finger. Carefully he inserted a second, freezing when he heard Duo hiss.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked. "Am I hurting you?"   
  
"Huh-uh. Doesn't hurt. Just... strange. Different." He pressed down, impaling himself further. "More."   
  
Wufei eased a third finger inside, sliding them in all the way to the last knuckle. He waited until Duo's breathing indicated he was ready, then began easing his fingers in and out, slowly stretching the boy in preparation to receive himself.   
  
Duo moaned Wufei's name and increased his own strokes. He bit his lip to keep from climaxing too soon. Wufei's fingers were working magic within him. But he wanted more. He wanted to be joined with the dark- haired boy fully, deeply, completely.   
  
"'Fei," he gasped, pressing harder. "I'm ready. I want... I _need_ you inside of me. Please."   
  
Wufei shuddered at his lover's words. He kissed the crease of Duo's neck and removed his fingers. He quickly reached for the bottle of oil and poured some more into the palm of his hand to coat his aching member. Carefully he positioned himself at Duo's entrance. Grasping Duo's hip, he slid inside his lover's tight heat inch by agonizing inch until he was completely sheathed inside Duo's body.   
  
Joined completely, both boys lay absolutely still, each getting used to the feel of the other. Duo let go of the leg he was holding up, unable to keep it aloft due to the sensations rolling through him. Wufei was buried so deeply inside of him. He felt whole, as though there had been something missing for a long time that had suddenly been found.   
  
Wufei on the other hand was breathing heavily against the back of Duo's neck. Duo was so tight, so warm. The long-haired boy was squeezing him unconsciously from within. He fought the urge to pound into Duo's pliant body, but the temptation was great.   
  
For a long while the two lay there, not moving. Just as Wufei was about to make the first tentative thrust, the boat rocked once again, causing Wufei to shift forward, half-pressing Duo onto his stomach. The movement caused his cock to brush against something deep inside Duo's body. The American gasped loudly, trembling in Wufei's arms. Wufei felt Duo shudder, felt his sheath clutch around him. Something inside him snapped. He withdrew almost to the tip, paused for a moment, then surged back in.   
  
Both boys cried out. Duo let go of his own erection to brace himself against the bed, giving him leverage to thrust back against Wufei's pounding hips. Thunder echoed their cries in the dark. Duo gasped for air, shuddering as Wufei alternately filled and withdrew from him. Every time his lover withdrew he felt empty. But as the Chinese teen filled him again and again, his soul sang.   
  
Wufei interrupted their rhythm only once to roll them both onto their stomachs, himself propped up over Duo's back. He spread Duo's legs wide before thrusting in deep to the root once more. He continued to rock against Duo's body, his rhythm increasing with each mind- shattering thrust. Duo's partially-unbound hair was trapped between their bodies. The silky strands sliding along Wufei's skin felt like a thousand little fingers playing over his chest. He buried his face in Duo's hair, moaning his lover's name over and over like his own personal mantra.   
  
Duo barely heard it. He was lost in the sensation of Wufei moving inside of him. Every time his lover thrust home, he struck something deep inside that caused him to see blinding sparks of light behind his closed eyelids. His body tensed as the now familiar coiling sensation began to build in his lower body. He bit down on the pillow, clawing the bed sheets, and willing himself not to scream. His arousal was trapped between his body and the bed, and every time Wufei thrust forward, his cock would rub against the cotton sheets, sending showers of little shocks of pleasure coursing through him. The pace increased its urgency, Wufei now almost literally pounding the slender American into the bed. Duo felt a delicious heat building inside of him, lifting him higher and higher - until at last, one mighty forward motion of Wufei's hips sent him spiraling over the edge. His body jerked as his seed was released all over the sheets below. He cried out, calling Wufei's name as wave after wave of ecstasy pulsed through him until at last, with one final twitch, he went completely limp, utterly drained.   
  
Wufei felt Duo's climax, felt his lover clamp down on his cock while in the grip of passion. He ground his teeth together, head thrown back, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he continued to move inside that incredibly tight heat. He gripped Duo's hips hard enough to leave bruises. Dimly he could hear Duo moaning beneath him and those little sounds of pleasure spurred him on. Just the thought of being joined with Duo so intimately was almost more stimulating than the actual physical sensation. Almost.   
  
He felt Duo tense below him, felt the shudder of his release, felt the delicious tightness of his lover's sheath squeezing him - and it was all over. He came with a shout, body arching in release. He shot his seed deep within his lover's body, still thrusting shallowly until finally he collapsed on top of Duo, completely spent.   
  
The two boys lay without moving, gasping for air, until Wufei realized he must be crushing Duo. He carefully withdrew from Duo's body and rolled to the side. He gathered his sated lover into his arms, pulling him around to face him this time. He could see Duo's violet eyes glittering at him in the near darkness. He tugged Duo's head closer, pulling the boy into a slow, lazy kiss.   
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Wufei asked after reluctantly relinquishing Duo's lips.   
  
Duo shook his head and snuggled deeper into the Chinese boy's embrace. "No. It was wonderful. I... thank you," he finished lamely, unable to voice his true feelings.   
  
"I'm glad. I was... a little rough. Gomen. You'll probably be sore in the morning," Wufei replied, hoping Duo wouldn't hate him in the morning for giving in to his weakness.   
  
"No. I mean yeah, I'll probably be sore, but a good kind of sore. You... you were really gentle with me." He played with an errant lock of hair, hesitant to ask his next question. "This... this wasn't your first time was it? With another man I mean."   
  
Wufei squeezed his lover reassuringly. "No, but it happened a long time ago."   
  
"Would... would you tell me?"   
  
Wufei let out a small sigh. He'd never told anyone the story before. It was an extremely personal and private memory. But oddly enough, he wanted Duo to know.   
  
"I'm not a warrior, Duo. I've never wanted to be. All my life I wanted to be a scholar. Books were more important than anything else in my life... or so I thought.   
  
"When I was thirteen, the elders of my clan decided I should marry. I was truly horrified. I didn't know what to do with a wife. Girls were an enigma, one I had no desire to figure out. But all my protests - and hers - were in vain. Meiran and I were married.   
  
"So there I was, at the age of thirteen, saddled with a wife I neither knew nor wanted. I hated her. And she hated me. She had a warrior's spirit and didn't see the point in book knowledge. She hated that as a woman, she wasn't allowed to do anything to aid our clan, and that as a man, I _wouldn't_ do anything.   
  
"For nearly nine months we lived together - nine long months with both our families pressuring us to have a child. Fortunately for me, Meiran couldn't stand the thought of having a child, because I don't think I could have performed my 'husbandly duties.'   
  
"For a long time I'd known I was different. It wasn't that I wasn't interested in sex - I was a teenager after all - it was just the thought of having sex with a _woman_ that was so unappealing. I'd look at the girls in my clan and feel nothing. But when I looked at the boys... that was another story.   
  
"It was in our tenth month of marriage that I met him. Shang was another scholar like me. My pulse would race and my body would feel weird whenever I saw him. He caught me staring at him one day..."  
  
"Ogling him you mean," Duo interrupted with a giggle.   
  
"Hush," Wufei replied with a playful swat to Duo's bare behind. "Who's telling this story, me or you? Anyway, I was so embarrassed. But he smiled at me and admitted he'd been staring at me too. We became lovers soon after that. He taught me a lot, including to be true to myself."   
  
"What about your wife?"   
  
Wufei smiled sadly. "She was my second love. I never told her about Shang, though I think perhaps she knew. By that time we had become... used to each other I suppose. I began to admire her for her strengths. She was a remarkable woman and I think she was beginning to see something in me as well. I suppose I'll never really know."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Our colony was attacked. Shang was killed when the library collapsed. Meiran died in a mobile suit defending our colony. She died in my arms. I didn't realize until after she was gone just how much I loved her. She was my Nataku, my little warrior wife. So I vowed I would fight for her and for Shang and the rest of my people."   
  
"And Shang... were you in love with him?"   
  
"No. I was infatuated with him, loved him, but I wasn't _in_ love with him. Perhaps in time we might have fallen in love, but I guess I'll never know."   
  
"Oh." Duo was silent for a long moment. Outside the storm seemed to be tapering off. The waves were much more calm and the thunder rolled softly in the distance.   
  
Wufei held his lover gently, his heart feeling calmer than it had been in a long while. It had felt good to share that story with Duo, like he had finally let go of some long ago hurt. He stroked Duo's hair, simply content to lie with Duo in his arms for the time being. A small giggle interrupted his quiet contemplation. "It may have been a good thing you and Shang never fell in love. If he'd married you, he would have been Chang Shang."   
  
Wufei rolled his eyes but allowed himself a small smile. "Could have been worse. If I'd take _his_ name, I could have been Wu Wufei." Duo cackled. "Wu...Wu?"   
  
Wufei suppressed a groan and reached down to draw up the blankets. "Get some sleep. We'll be continuing your swimming lessons tomorrow afternoon." He kissed the top of Duo's head lovingly. "Good night, Duo."   
  
"G'night... Wu-Wu."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The days passed by quickly, much too quickly for Duo. Ever since making love the night of the storm, each moment spent with Wufei was imprinted upon his memory like photographs in time. One memory in particular he would cherish forever.  
  
About a week after the storm, Wufei had grounded the houseboat on a sandbar connected to one of the smaller islands. Hand in hand, they'd waded to shore. Wufei had been so proud of him for not having a panic attack at being in the knee-deep water. Duo himself was amazed that he was conquering his fear. He knew he would not have been able to do so without Wufei's help.   
  
The day they spent on the island was the most perfect day Duo could remember. They had climbed up to the top of the small hill where Wufei had spread out a blanket among the wildflowers for them to sit on. They'd fed each other with little finger foods Wufei had prepared for them earlier. Then, as a gentle breeze danced over the island, they had made love in the warm, early autumn sunshine. Duo still grew warm just thinking about the memory.   
  
But that hadn't been what had made the day so special. Later that afternoon, after helping each other dress, Duo had gone back down to the shore to look for little seashells while Wufei had packed up their picnic things. He'd found a beautiful fresh-water clam shell and had called up to Wufei to come and see when what he saw had stopped him mid-sentence. His heart skipped a beat. Wufei was standing half-way down the hill, watching him - and smiling. At him. Wufei was smiling at _him_. He'd never seen anything more breathtaking than Wufei's smile. It had been the happiest moment of his young life.   
  
Of course, the time they spent together wasn't all fun and games. Wufei still insisted on swimming lessons. After the first few days when Duo could prove that he could stay afloat and swim short distances, he'd thought that was it. But Wufei had insisted on continuing the lessons. He wanted Duo to be able to do more than just keep his head above water. The American didn't think it was necessary, and the two had argued bitterly before Duo finally gave in. He'd do anything for Wufei - even this - but that didn't mean he had to like it.   
  
Duo looked out through the cabin window towards the cool waters of the lake. He had to admit, he wouldn't mind being out there right about now. The weather had turned warm again and the cabin was stifling hot. The water was a little choppy. Duo groaned, betting that that breeze felt good. He shifted his position on the couch.   
  
Damn, but it was hot.   
  
He shifted his gaze to the forward windows and smiled as he watched Wufei cast a fishing line into the water. His lover never caught any fish, but he insisted the activity was more for relaxation than for sport. He said it made him feel more tranquil and at one with nature. Duo privately thought that was just a cover to explain why he never caught anything. Still, he couldn't help but smile as he gazed out at his lover. Wufei's hair was down, blowing in the breeze. The wind molded his loose clothing to his body, showing off every smooth, hardened plane. Duo swallowed appreciatively.   
  
Damn, but his lover was hot.   
  
He was tempted to wander out there, jump Wufei, and have his wicked way with him, but ugh - not in this heat. He needed to cool down, and staring at the window lusting after his partner was not helping. He wandered into the small bedroom to exchange his heavy, black shirt for something lighter. If he had anything lighter that is. For the first time in his life, he wished he owned something other than black.   
  
A thought hit him as he was digging through his duffel bag. He paused, smirked evilly, then stuffed his clothes back into his bag. He turned to Wufei's backpack and grabbed the first thing he came to - a lightweight, white colored silk shirt. Duo smiled and brought the garment up to his nose to inhale his lover's scent. Wufei wouldn't mind if he "borrowed" his shirt for a little while. He slipped it over his head, reveling in the feel of the silk against his skin - like Wufei's fingers. His lover's unique spicy scent wafted from the cloth, causing Duo's skin to tingle. Maybe if he wore the shirt long enough, Wufei's scent might rub off on his skin. Though is he really wanted to smell Wufei on him, he could think of several nicer ways to get it.   
  
He ambled back out into the main cabin, opening as many windows as he could. Maybe he _should_ join Wufei outside. Even with all the windows open it was still hotter than an oven inside. But Duo still felt uncomfortable being outside the cabin, with nothing but a knee- high railing being the only thing standing between him and the water. Still... Wufei was out there. His lover would keep anything from happening to him.   
  
A movement from his right caught his eye. He peered through the window to get a closer look. Wufei had anchored them just off a rather large dam. What had caught Duo's attention was one of the locks on the far end of the dam rising up and a rather large shipping barge coming out of the device. The lake they'd been spending so much time on was nothing more than a very large tributary of a major river system. Companies still used cargo barges to transport goods up and down the river as it was cheaper to go by ship than by land.   
  
One of the first things 'Fei had taught him was that if they were caught near one of those barges, it was extremely important to point the houseboat _into_ the wake. The large waves those ships produced could easily swamp a boat, even a semi-large one like the one they were on if the waves hit the long side. Pointing the boat into the wake might cause the dishes to rattle around in the cupboards, but at least the boat would still be upright.   
  
Duo didn't bother to call Wufei to come do it. He'd seen his lover position the boat into oncoming waves several times. He waltzed over to the wheel and gave the keys in the ignition a quick turn. Hearing the engine start up, he threw the throttle forward and jerked the wheel to the right just as the first of the large waves began to pound at the side of the boat.   
  
+  
  
Wufei cursed softly to himself as he impaled yet another wriggly worm onto his fishing hook. It was his fifth worm in half an hour and he still hadn't caught any fish. He knew the little bastards were out there somewhere, laughing at him. Oh but just wait. He was skilled in patience. He could wait all afternoon long if need be. And when he caught one, he and Duo would be having filet for dinner. _Then_ he'd see who had the last laugh.   
  
He cast his line out, then reeled in the slack. He'd thought that by anchoring near the dam, the fish would be plentiful. And judging from the number of worms he'd lost, he was right. But he still had yet to catch anything.  
  
Suddenly he felt a sharp tug on the line. He froze, holding his breath. Had he imagined it? When he felt the rod in his hand pull again, he jerked the line up and began reeling it in as fast as he could.   
  
Whatever was on the other end of the line was struggling. Wufei grinned in satisfaction. Nataku had granted him justice over the slimy little creatures at last. He and Duo would be eating well tonight.   
  
A flash of silver caught his eye just below the surface of the water. The Chinese pilot laughed in triumph, bending down to retrieve a small net laying on the deck nearby. Holding the fishing pole in one hand, he leaned over the small railing in an attempt to snag the fish in the net.   
  
Too late he heard the motor of the boat start up. The world lurched underneath him, knocking him off balance and sending him headlong into the cool waters of the lake.   
  
He sputtered to the surface just in time to see the boat loom in front of him. A large wave picked him up and dashed him into the side of the houseboat. Pain flared through his skull before darkness swallowed him whole.   
  
+  
  
Duo gripped the wheel as the houseboat rode the waves. He winced as he heard a glass side around in the sink, breaking against the stainless steel side. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the water rolling at them. For a moment, a wave of vertigo washed through him as the boat continued to bob up and down. He swallowed hard and forced himself not to be sick. He just hoped it would end soon.   
  
Gradually the movement calmed. Duo cracked open his eyes to see the waves dying down as the barge sailed further upriver. He let go of his death grip on the wheel. That had certainly been one of the most scariest moments of his young life. He laughed at himself. Here he was, a fearsome Gundam pilot, afraid of a few waves. If Wufei found out just how scared he had been, he'd never let him live it down.   
  
Wufei...  
  
Duo looked out the forward window, frowning when he didn't see his lover standing where he'd been just a few moments before. He hadn't heard the other pilot come inside, and from what he could see, Wufei wasn't on the forward deck. Cautiously, Duo moved to the door.   
  
"'Fei? You still out here?" he called through the open door.   
  
No answer.   
  
Taking a deep breath, he stepped outside and onto the deck, making sure he had a firm hold on the cabin's outer walls as he did so.   
  
"'Fei?" Still no answer. "Come on, 'Fei! This isn't funny. Answer me!"   
  
Panic began to set in as the only answer he received was the water lapping at the side of the houseboat. He moved to where Wufei had been standing to look and see if his lover had gone down the side deck to the back of the boat.   
  
Nothing.   
  
"'Fei!!" Duo was really starting to panic now. A clanking sound below him drew his attention. Holding on tight to the railing, Duo peered over the side and down at the water. A strangled cry escaped his throat as he saw Wufei's fishing pole floating in the water, banging against the side of the boat. He dropped to his knees on the deck, clutching the short railing so hard his knuckles turned white.   
  
"'FEI!"   
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement off to the side. His stomach dropped out from underneath him as he saw the body of his lover... floating face down... several yards away... and not moving.   
  
"Oh sweet Jesus," he muttered, scrambling to his feet. In a flash he'd kicked off his shoes and thrown open the little gate at the front end of the boat. Swallowing hard, he backed down the ladder and into the cold water. His foot slipped on the bottom rung and he went sprawling into the lake. Stretching his foot down as far as he could, he felt around for the bottom. But the water here must have been deep. His head slipped under the surface and he still couldn't feel the slimy bottom of the lake.   
  
Desperately he clawed his way to the surface. Forcing himself to calm down, the American started swimming as fast as he could in Wufei's direction. Wufei wasn't very far away, but the effort of keeping himself above water while trying not to panic was exhausting.   
  
Duo almost slipped under the water again when his hand brushed cloth. He lunged for his lover, nearly dragging him beneath the surface as he grabbed for him. Somehow he managed to turn Wufei over while keeping both their heads above water. Without even checking to see if the Chinese pilot was breathing, he struck out for the houseboat. He could barely keep his own head above water, let alone both of them. Water rescue was not something Wufei had covered with him. He sobbed in frustration. How they were ever going to make it back, he did not know.   
  
He wasn't sure how long it took. To Duo, time seemed to slow indefinitely. He was taking too much time, and he didn't think Wufei was breathing. He had Wufei under one arm, the other straining to move them through the water. He swallowed more of the briny lake water than he cared to think about, and all the splashing he was making was blinding his eyes. He could feel the icy cold fingers of terror beginning to cloud his mind. Memories of nearly drowning at the Church began to surface. He was fast losing his grip on reality. If he couldn't keep it together, they'd both drown. With one last, desperate movement he lunged for the boat...  
  
...to have his fingers graze the ladder. With a startled cry, he grabbed at one of the rungs, pulling both him and Wufei up. He didn't know how he managed, but somehow he got them both out of the water and onto the deck. Flipping his sodden braid over his shoulder and out of the way, he quickly rolled Wufei onto his back.   
  
"Pleasebeokay, pleasebeokay, pleasebeokay," he chanted as he leaned down to listen for Wufei's breathing. A cold grip clutched at his heart as he realized the Chinese boy wasn't drawing breath. He shoved his panic aside. He'd had first aid training. He just had to remain calm enough to remember it.   
  
He felt for a pulse, relieved to feel one although very faint. He tilted Wufei's head back, pinched the nose, and breathed into his mouth. He repeated this several times, each time drawing back to see if his lover had started breathing on his own. Tears trickled down his face as each time he was disappointed.   
  
"Come on, 'Fei. Don't do this to me. Don't let me kill you, too," Duo pleaded as he rolled Wufei onto his side. He pounded on the other boy's back, trying to dislodge some of the water from his lungs. Laying him flat on his back again, he breathed into Wufei's mouth once, twice more.   
  
The inhalation of breath followed by choked coughing as the dark- haired pilot spewed water out of his mouth was the sweetest sound Duo had ever heard. He wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him into a fierce embrace, and sobbed into his chest.   
  
"Oh God, oh thank you, you're not dead, I didn't kill you, oh thank you," the braided boy chanted over and over as he clutched his lover tight.   
  
Wufei's arms came up to embrace Duo. "Shhh. I'm here. I'm okay," he breathed. "What happened?"   
  
"There was a barge... I turned the boat like you told me. I don't know what happened but you fell overboard." Duo sniffled and pulled back to look into Wufei's eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"   
  
Wufei lifted a hand to his forehead where Duo could see a nasty knot forming. "I've got a bitch of a headache and my lungs feel like they're on fire," he rasped, "but yes. I'm all right." The Chinese pilot took in the wet state of their clothes with widened eyes. "Duo, did you... jump in to save me?"   
  
Duo nodded. "I didn't know what else to do! You were just floating there, face down. I've never been so scared in all my life!"   
  
"Why didn't you just steer the boat to where I was and pull me out of the water?"   
  
Duo's mouth opened, then closed. His eyes grew impossibly large before his face crumpled. Wufei, sensing a breakdown was imminent, drew Duo to him again.   
  
"I'm sorry, 'Fei. I didn't think! All I could think about was getting to you!"   
  
"Duo, I'm not upset with you! Don't you see? You conquered your fear! You got in the water to save me." He tilted the American's face up to deliver a gentle kiss on his lips. "By facing your fears, you saved my life, Duo Maxwell. Thank you."   
  
"I just couldn't lose you, too, 'Fei. Everyone I've ever loved has died. I... I couldn't lose you too."   
  
"You won't. Even when we're apart, I'll always be with you." He kissed Duo again. "Now why don't you help me up and we can get out of these wet clothes and find something for my head."   
  
"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Duo worried as he helped his lover stand.   
  
"Yes. I will be. Although we're going to have to find something else to make for dinner. I think I've given up on fishing." He looked at Duo up and down, frowning. "Duo... why are you wearing my shirt?"   
  
+  
  
True to his word, Wufei suffered nothing more than a severe headache from where the houseboat had collided with his head. Duo had worried that he needed to see a doctor, but the Chinese boy refused.   
  
"I don't want to blow our cover," he'd said. "Besides, I'm fine."   
  
When Duo still didn't look convinced, Wufei kissed his forehead and led him to the bedroom to show him just how fine he was actually feeling.   
  
Duo spent the two days after the accident pampering his lover. During the day he kept Wufei bundled up on the couch as his sojourn in the lake had given him a slight chill. Duo cooked, cleaned, and waited on him hand and foot. Wufei tried to protest, but Duo wouldn't hear of it.   
  
"You took care of me when I was afraid. Let me take care of you this time," he said, putting his foot down firmly.   
  
Wufei grumbled but settled back against the cushions and let Duo have his way.   
  
When night fell, Duo would join his lover on the couch, snuggling together while watching old vid programs on Wufei's laptop. At least they started out that way, but inevitably snuggling led touching, which led to groping, which led to their clothes ending up all over the floor. Not that Duo mind picking them up afterwards. Nope, he didn't mind one little bit.   
  
On the third evening since Wufei's unexpected little swim, the two lovers were once again ensconced in each others arms, watching Duo's favorite program, when the laptop began to emit a familiar beeping sound. Both pilots froze, each knowing what that particular signal meant.   
  
Wufei gave Duo a long look, then extracted himself from his lover's arms to answer the call. Closing the vid program, he opened his mail and quickly read the contents of the message.   
  
Duo saw his lover's shoulder slump in defeat as the dark-haired boy closed the message.   
  
"Mission?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Duo looked down at his hands, plucking invisible threads off the blanket they had been sharing. "When?"   
  
"Tomorrow. And you've been ordered to report back to your contact."   
  
"So... tonight's our last night together," Duo said, his voice suddenly gone soft.   
  
Wufei shut down the laptop, then moved back over to pull Duo off the couch. "Remember what I said? I'll always be with you, Duo. Even when I'm not with you."   
  
The American stared at his lover for a long moment before wrapping his arms around him. "I know. I just didn't want this to end."   
  
"I don't either," Wufei replied, bringing his own arms up to hold Duo close.   
  
Duo brushed his lips across Wufei's, then stepped back, taking his lover's hands in his own.   
  
"Since this is our last night together, what say we make it something to remember?"   
  
Wufei smiled. "I think you read my mind."   
  
The Chinese pilot allowed his lover to lead him to the bedroom. Tenderly, he laid Duo down on the bed, sinking down into his lover's embrace, and drinking of his lips. He removed each article of clothing slowly, taking care to worship every inch of skin bared as he went along. He was in no rush. They had all night to love each other before their parting. He worshipped Duo's body with hands, mouth and body, stoking the fires within and bringing them both higher and higher with every kiss, every taste, every touch. When at last he finally joined his body to Duo's, he felt his soul sing. He lost himself in violet eyes, but went willingly to his fate. He felt like he was coming home. As he and Duo tumbled over the precipice together, that was the one thought that lingered in his mind. No matter where they were, Duo would always be home to him.   
  
He gathered his sated lover into his arms, holding him tight. Duo snuggled happily in his embrace, murmuring words of love as he drifted to sleep. Wufei on the other hand didn't close his eyes the entire night. This was their last night together. He wanted to watch Duo sleep.   
  
He didn't know when he'd get a chance to do it again.   
  
+  
  
The next morning the two awoke to the gentle pitter-patter of rain dancing on the roof. They stayed in bed as long as they could before reluctantly leaving the warm cocoon of blankets to get ready to leave.   
  
Duo packed their stuff while Wufei cleaned the boat, making sure everything was where they'd found it when they first arrived on board. While Wufei wasn't looking, Duo stuffed the white silk shirt he had "borrowed" from his lover the day of the accident into his own pack. He wanted something of 'Fei's to take with him, something he could hold onto at night that carried his scent.   
  
When they were done, Wufei steered them back to the boat dock where they had been given the houseboat. Wufei told him that Master O had again made arrangements for transportation for both of them when they arrived. Duo watched the dock approach with a sinking heart. Every meter brought them closer and closer to separation. He turned his head to stare at his lover. He didn't want to leave, but the war was still going on. They had to part ways - at least for now.   
  
The man who had gotten rid of their stolen truck when they'd first arrived was waiting for them on shore. Wufei docked the boat and secured it to the dock with security ropes. Then, taking Duo's hand in his own and squeezing it tightly, he led Duo to up the ramp and onto shore.   
  
"Howdy," the man said, taking the keys to the houseboat from Wufei and handing him two different sets of keys. "I trust everything went okay out there?" He gestured to the two vehicles, not waiting for an answer. "The motorcycle's for you," he told Wufei, "and the little jeep is for your friend."   
  
"Thanks," Wufei said, handing Duo the keys to the jeep. "Any orders?"   
  
"None that you haven't got already. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking the boat down river some to dispose of it and cover your tracks."   
  
Wufei nodded his thanks, then drew Duo over to the jeep. He threw the American's gear into the back, then turned to face his lover.   
  
Duo chewed on his bottom lip and looked at the ground. "I... I guess this is good-bye."   
  
Wufei took hold of Duo's chin and tipped his face upward. "Not good- bye. Just good-bye for now." He reached up and took the hair tie out of his hair, letting his black locks fall free around his face. Taking hold of Duo's braid, he tied the tie around the end, then placed Duo's hand on top of it. "Keep that with you. To remember me by... when you can't wear my shirt."   
  
Duo felt his face burn. "I didn't think you noticed." He stared at his lover for a long moment before reaching up and unclasping the chain around his neck. Before Wufei could say anything, he fastened it around the other boy's neck.   
  
Wufei clasped the cross dangling at the end in his fist and looked at Duo incredulously. "Your cross? But I cannot take this."   
  
"Yes you can. To remember _me_ by." He placed a small kiss on Wufei's mouth. "Just keep it safe for me. You can return it after this war is over."   
  
Wufei's eyes were bright with unshed tears as he tucked Duo's cross securely in his shirt. "I'll take good care of it, Duo." He drew the American into his arms. Gravitating towards one another, their lips met in one final, passion-filled kiss. Wufei wanted to memorize the taste of Duo, the feel of his lover's lips beneath his own, in order to have something to relive on their lonely nights apart. But he also poured a promise into the kiss - a promise that should they make it out of this hellish war alive, he would find Duo and never leave his side again.   
  
Regretfully he pulled away. Pressing one last kiss onto Duo's forehead, he opened the jeep door and helped his lover inside. He shut the door and leaned against it, sticking his head in the open window.   
  
Duo wiped an errant tear from his face and gifted Wufei with a smile. "I'll see you around, okay?"   
  
Wufei answered with a smile of his own. "I promise." He tenderly swept a stray lock of hair away from Duo's face, then stepped away. "Take care of yourself, Maxwell," he said with a smirk, then turned and walked to the waiting motorcycle.   
  
Duo sat in the jeep and watched Wufei stuff his pack into the storage compartment, climb onto the bike, and start the engine. The Chinese pilot gave Duo one last, longing look before putting on his helmet and zooming out of the parking area.   
  
Duo sighed and fingered the tie around the end of his braid. He missed Wufei already. Sweeping his braid over his shoulder, he started the jeep. He threw one last glance at the lake. The water held no fear for him now. He'd always be apprehensive about being _in_ it, but looking at the beautiful blue-green waters no longer caused his stomach to clench in fear. He'd replaced his horrible memories with something beautiful.   
  
Smiling wistfully as he watched their houseboat sail across the lake, he wondered if after the war he and Wufei could come back here. He'd have to ask him the next time they saw each other. But for now they had a war to fight. He put the jeep in gear and drove away, hoping that the war would end soon so he and Wufei could return and build some new beautiful memories.   
  
~owari 


End file.
